1. Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and methods for displaying webpages using the same, and, for example, to electronic devices and methods displaying webpages bookmarked by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device may run a web browser to display webpages on a screen. For example, when a web browser is run, a portable terminal may receive web data from a web server and may load the webpage using the received web data. The web data may include, e.g., hypertext markup language (HTML) data, JAVASCRIPT® data, cascading style sheets (CSS) data, calc style data, image or text or other web contents. The electronic device may parse the web data and may perform a webpage loading process of arranging the web contents on the screen, downloading or rendering the web contents.
While the webpage is displayed, the electronic device may display a new webpage on the screen in response to user input. For example, when a user enters a web address on the address bar of the web browser menu, the electronic device may load a new webpage corresponding to the web address to display the new webpage on the screen. On the other hand, when the user selects a link object included in the webpage, the electronic device may load a new webpage linked to the link object to display on the screen.
The web browser menu provided from the webpage may include icons enabling the redisplay of the webpage that was displayed on the screen. For example, the web browser menu may include a backward icon for displaying the webpage displayed on the screen right before the current webpage is displayed or a forward icon for displaying the webpage displayed on the screen right after the current webpage is displayed. When the user selects the backward icon, the electronic device may display the webpage displayed on the screen immediately before the current webpage is displayed. Similarly, when the user selects the forward icon, the electronic device may display the webpage displayed on the screen immediately after the current webpage is displayed.
Further, the web browser menu may include a favorite icon for the redisplay of webpages bookmarked by the user or webpages visited during a particular period. When the user selects the favorite icon, the electronic device may display a list of webpages that the user visited during a particular period. A list of webpages registered as bookmarks may be displayed in a tree structure.
The electronic device, when receiving a user input for selecting the backward icon or forward icon in the web browser menu, may display only the webpage immediately before or after the current webpage is displayed. Accordingly, as the user visits webpages in a complicated order, the user may have more difficulty redisplaying a desired webpage. In particular, when the user restarts the web browser to display a webpage or displays a webpage on a new tab screen, the webpage might not interwork with the webpage that the user visited and may independently be displayed.
Further, when the electronic device displays a list of webpages that the user visited during a particular period, if the number of webpages the user visited during the particular period increases, the user may be confused in re-searching his desired webpage.
Further, when the electronic device displays a list of webpages registered as bookmarks in a tree structure, the need for the user to remember keywords for the webpages or positions of the webpages in the tree structure may deteriorate the user's ability for quickly searching for his desired webpage.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.